Normales One-Shot
by JoselynCastle
Summary: Unas palabras dichas por el Führer Grumman, hacen que Roy piense las cosas del pasado y presente, conjunto a un poco del futuro. ¿ Crees que podríamos ser "Normales", Teniente?. One-shot. RoyAi. Con participación de Black Hayate [Cuánto amo a ese can *.*] En Honor al RoyAi Day


Normales . - One Shot

Holis, holis, holis. ¿como se encuentran mis hermosas -y quizás hermosos, en realidad aun no lo se :s- lectores. Aquí a continuación les dejo un One- shot de mi siempre amada pareja Royai.

Tenía ese contenido rondando por mi cabecita como loca y dije: A la mierda, para algo existe Fanfiction. Y comencé a escribir.

En realidad no se si tiene Spoiler, quizás sí un poquito, después no digan que no alberti.

Oh y antes de que me llegue el mensaje a Gmail de Plagio, les recuerdo de Full Metal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist BrotherHood no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a su dueña -de la cual sinceramente casi siempre se me olvida el nombre xD- porque si fuera mía, y como dije en "Flame Alchemist, Un nuevo rumbo" la misma en vez de Full Metal Alchemist sería Flame Alchemist. Y ya después de todo esto, les dejo leer.

Tiempo del desarrollo de la Historia: 3 años del preciado "Día Prometido" como comúnmente se ubica en muchas historias de FMA.

¿Como identificar el cambio de Narración?  
Fácil. Entre paréntesis saldar el nombre de quien narra Ejm: (Joselyn Castle)

(Narrador)

Havoc le rogaba a el General Mustang que prendiera su cigarrillo con alquimia.

—¡Por favor señor, solo haga esa magia de chasquear los dedos y ya!

(Roy Mustang)

Havoc, pedía que encendiera su cigarrillo, además de que hace unos segundos atrás me llamaba holgazán, llama a la alquimia "magia" ¿quiere que le prenda ese bendito cigarrillo. No gracias. Dí media vuelta ignorando su petición.

Ahora a leer :

(Narrador)

Un día como cualquier otro, la brigada de Roy Mustang trabajada arduamente en los horarios de la tarde en sus papeleos...

—Maldito papeleo —refunfuñó Roy.

—Deje de quejarse y siga revisando los papeles —dijo serena, firme y seria Riza hacia el.

—Esto es una injusticia Teniente. —hablo Hermanys, mientras comía algo.

La teniente había hecho un "castigo" general en el grupo de hombres, les dio el doble del papeleo que se tenía que hacer ese dia, porque el dia anterior Roy se esfumó de la paz de la tierra en los horarios de la tarde.

—Creo lo mismo que tu Brenda —señaló Jean a su amigo, como de costumbre con un cigarrillo en su boca.

—No es injusticia. Es simplemente que por uno pagan todos —respondía Riza a los hombres.

Havoc y Brenda, seguía refunfuñando igual que Roy, a diferencia de ellos Vato y Kain hacían tus labores tranquilamente. Brenda en un momento, mira a los hombres que trabajan sin quejarse y les pregunta:

—¿Cómo lo hacen?—pregunto hacia los hombres quienes hacían su papeleo.

—Eh ... bueno, simplemente lo hacemos —respondió Kain.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad —confirmó Vato— eso está escrito en la página 27 del artículo 48 ..

—Farman, Farman, Farman ... Ya lo sabemos .. ya lo sabemos.

Luego de esto, alguien llama a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo un uniformado, dando un saludo militar.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Riza.

El hombre se acercó hacia el escritorio de Hawkeye y dejó una carta.

—De parte de Oliver Armstrong, para la Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye.

—¿Algo más ?

—No, con su permiso, me retiro.

Después de esto, el hombre se fue. Ella miró la carta de reojo, pero no la abrió. La dejó allí donde el sargento la coloco.

Y todos extrañados por el quien era el remitente, siguieron con sus labores, en un silencio confortable... que no duró mucho.

—¡Es hora del almuerzo! —se levantó alegre de su puesto Brenda.

—¡Es cierto! —hizo lo mismo Mustang—¡A comer todos!

Y los hombres que ocupaban la sala comenzaron a levantarse, recogiendo algunas pertenencias pensando que por primera vez no habría una detención por parte de la Coronel.

Pero no, eso no sería opción.

—¿Todos? —hablo ella.

De repente los ocupantes de la sala se quedaron en seco. Oh no, esto será un problema -pensaron todos-

—Si. —afirmó Roy— Hasta usted Teniente.

Riza levantó una ceja, pero al mirar al azabache y ver su expresión, medita unos minutos, da un suave suspiro casi inaudible para todos los presentes a excepción de Roy ya que el se encontraba más cerca que los demás.

—Bien. —dice.

El grupo de hombres, se sorprende un poco. El escritorio del General de Brigada está ocupado por 2 pilas de papeles y Hawkeye jamás deja que eso ocurra puesto a que siempre le dice que comerá después de hacer el papeleo.

Pero Riza accede a tal irresponsabilidad por una sola cosa. La expresión por parte de Mustang, sus ojos negros y profundos le rogaban que atacara su orden, ella accedió por una razón y era que desde hace 3 años la visión del hombre demandante y orgulloso se desvanecía lentamente por el hecho de que en esta situaciones hacía parecer que Riza era la General de Brigada y Roy el Teniente Coronel, el a pesar de que se tratase de una mera subordinada atacaba esas órdenes tales como quedarse allí para terminar la mitad del papeleo y después ir a comer y para su grupo de hombres eso se convertía en la excusa perfecta de bromas hacia el.

Hawkeye camina hacia los hombres quienes le esperan alegremente, llegan hasta la cafetería del cuartel y por primera vez en años, el grupo de Roy Mustang se sienta en la misma mesa a comer.

—Valla, valla... esto no pasa muy seguido —habló Brenda, rompiendo el silencio mientras comía un pan.

—Ahora que recuerdo, eso es muy cierto ¿hace cuanto fue la última vez que paso esto ? —pregunto Roy.

—La última vez que hiciste tu trabajo como debías—reclamo Havoc con burla hacia Roy— Lo que fue ... hace muchos años.

—Cállate Havoc —dijo molesto Mustang.

—Pero si es verdad, siempre eres flojo, se pone a holgazanear con Black Hayate o se quedaba dormido en el escritorio y nosotros siempre teníamos que durar horas y horas extras trabajando, sin aumento de sueldo ...

Havoc no paraba de hablar y a Roy se le comenzaba a ver la benita en la frente.

—Bueno ya, ya Teniente Havoc. Deberíamos calmarnos —hablo Fury, intentando callar a Havoc y tranquilizar a Roy, a quién no le faltaba mucho para sacar sus guantes.

—¡Y que hablar de ti Fury! Tu siempre haces tus labores, esto no te incumbe, son palabras de un holgazán a otro holgazán.

Fury bajo la cabeza con resignación pensando "porque me metí"

—Teniente Havoc le recomiendo que se calme —dijo Riza hacia Jean— y usted General, también cálmese un poco.

Havoc miro a Teniente, estaba apunto de hablar sobre ella hasta que ...

—Hola, ¿como esta la Brigada de Mustang? —pregunte el Führer ... ¡Esperen! ... ¿¡El Führer!?

Todos miraron hacia el lado en el cual se encontraba Riza sentada pues a la izquierda de ella y aun de pie, el Führer Grumman saludaba despreocupadamente a los hombres.

Todos en la mesa se levantaron al instante -hasta Roy- y dieron un saludo militar, el hombre de antaño sonrió con arrogancia hacia ellos ya le estaba gustando acostumbrarse a que ahora todos los militares tendrían que saludarle así porque su puesto importante.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya esta. —dijo sonriendo— solo pasaba por aquí y decidi saludar y aprobechar que sorpesibamente todos estan aquí —hablo directamente a Roy, con uno tono de burla peor que el de Havoc— para invitarles a una pequeña reunion que hare mañana en mi casa para celebrar mi 3er año en el mandato, no hay mejor fiesta en la cual te puedas emborrachar que en las que estas con los que conocen y lleven algo para tirarse a la piscina, espero ver buenas piernas —sono un poco picaro y todos los ocupantes de la mesa no pudieron evitar reirse.

(Narrador)

Un día después de todo esto Roy Mustang ya en casa -o mejor dicho mansión- del Führer pasa por una especie de túnel, camino al jardín, aún pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Grumman mientras jugaban una partida de ajedres, tras un buen Jaque Mate, el viejo habia logrado que sus palabras finales se quedaran grabadas en la mene del alquimista Flame ya que el no podia olvidar dichas palabras, recordandolas de memoria;

—En realidad Mustang te admito que me gusta fingir que somos normales, comunes y corrientes. Hacer como si nunca existió La Guerra de Ishbal, Los Homúnculos, Las Quimeras e incluso La Alquimia. Sentir que ahora soy Führer por elección propia de los altos mandos, en ves por ser un último recurso que podía gobernar tras la muerte de nuestro ex Führer homúnculo y porque en esa ocasión tu estabas ciego. Fingir y sentir que todo aquello solo fue un extraño sueño y tener la mentalidad de un niño, engañando a mi mente, pensando que nada de aquello es cierto.

Seguía caminando, hasta ver una luz, que le indicaba que ese era el final del recorrido, la salida era un ancho y amplio arco. Recostó su hombro izquierdo en uno de los lados de la salida, sin salir completamene para admirando la imagen que se creaba alrededor de la piscina del jardín.

Sonrisas y risas inundaban el lugar, todos sonrientes y alegres, felices. Una imagen digna de fotografiar.

Y sin pensarlo, llego de nuevo a su mente las palabras de Grumman por segunda vez para comenzar a meditar las mismas.

(Roy Mustang)

Normales ... fingir ser normales. Eso es ridículo, nunca seremos normales, mis ojos vieron cosas horribles, mis manos hicieron cosas espantosas y tuve un buen tipo siendo un simple estorbo.

Vi muerte, cree muerte e incluso llegue a no ver nada, hasta me sentí inservible. Edward Elric vio muerte, vivió cosas que no debía, maduro muy joven y sufrió como pocos lo harían y igualmente Alphonse Elric conjunto a su hermano paso por lo mismo también el no sentirse humano y la ahora Windy Elric, tambien sufrio. Jean Havoc estuvo a escasos centímetros de ser paralítico, Hermanys Brenda también pasó por mucho, al igual que Vato Farman y Kain Fury ... y ella, tambien sufrio. Vio las mismas muertes que yo, creo las mismas muertes que yo y hasta estuvo apunto de morir.

Edward, Alphonse y Windy lograron ser felices después de todo aquello. Pero no creo que se sientan 'normales'. Havoc, Brenda, Farman y Fury sobrevivieron a todo, cada quien vive su vida y incluso Farman está casado y con hijos y aun asi no se sienten muy normales.

Ella, al igual que yo. Nos nos sentimos siquiera como humanos, la he hecho pasar por cosas malas, horribles, espantosas y desagradables me siento peor que cualquiera, hice sufrir a quien menos se lo merece y a quien prometí cuidar con mi vida a su padre. Terminó siendo ella quien me cuidara con su vida ... hasta el infierno incluso.

(Narrador)

Roy mustang, seguía pensando a fondo, volvió a mirar la situación de paz y felicidad que se formaba, llegando a ver a cierto can dar vueltas por todo el lugar, recibiendo caricias por doquier.

Hasta que el perro, sintiera un olor familiar, dejará las caricias dadas por su ama, busco por los lugares para rectificar si se trataba de dicha persona o si solo era un engaño de su olfato. Pero no fue así, ya que vio en blanco y negro a ese hombre que siempre le daba de comer a escondidas de su dueña. El perro emocionado comenzó a dar saltos por el lugar en el cual el hombre se encontraba, hasta que el se agacho y les dio sus merecidas caricias.

—Calma, calma Black Hayate. —dijo sonriente.—Bueno tu estas aquí, también debe estar tu amada dueña.

Y al instante, mágica y místicamente Riza camina hacia el lugar al cual vio a su mascota correr con mucha alegría. Sabía que solo una persona lo hacía ponerse haci.

—Señor —hablo ya mas o menos cerca del can y su superior.

—Tenien-

El hombre cayó quedando mudo, al terminar de levantar la vista y mirar a su Teniente.

Tenía un traje de baño rosado pálido, era un enterizo pero la parte de arriba estaba siendo cubierta por una camisa de cuello manga larga negra -como la de su uniforme- con el cabello suelto y a los lados.

Se envileció por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar rápidamente.

—Teniente, así que a venido —sono un poco sorprendido.

—Winry me pidió que la acompañara, no le gustaba la idea de ser una de las pocas mujeres en el lugar —respondió ella, como de costumbre directa y seria.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Le ocurre algo señor —preguntó.

Típico y como de costumbre, la mujer dio en el blanco.

—Es que estuve hablando con Grumman y me dijo algo lo cual me pareció muy infantil.

—¿No se supone que eso es de costumbre en el ?

—Si, pero hablo con seriedad, pero lo que dijo fue muy distinto. Me dijo que le gustaba fingir que nada malo haya pasado, actuar como persona normal comun y corriente. Que no existiera ni la alquimia, los homúnculos, las quimeras y la guerra de Ishbal. Fingir ser un niño ingenuo y decir que todo ello era mentira.

Riza medito, buscando una respuesta y incluso una pregunta de el hacia ello.

Pero, no le dio el tiempo.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser "normales", Teniente? —pregunto.

—¿Ah que se refiere?

—Sentirnos normales, tener vidas normales e incluso recuerdos normales. Sin alquimia ni puertas de la verdad.

—Eso, ya lo están haciendo los hermanos Elric señor, Ed vio la "verdad", fue alquimista y ahora está casado con Windy

—¿Pero tener recuerdos normales? ¿sentirnos normales?

Hawkeye se incorporó, luego de darles unas caricias a Black Hayate, acercándose más hacia Roy.

—Si uno lo cree, uno puede General —sonrió.

—¿Como?

—Hay cosas que en vez de buscarlas, es mejor dejar que lleguen a ti.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tendre que esperar para ello Hawkeye? —parecía una pregunta completamente diferente a lo que hablaban, el se acerco hacia ella ahora la oscuridad del pasillo los escondía de terceros y ella se sintió un poco intimidada ante ello. Pero, Hawkeye sabía a lo que se refería.

—No lo se, solo hay que esperarlo.—dijo tomando un poco de aire.

Y de repente algo pasó.

Roy tomó a Riza de los hombros y la pego a la pared, al instante el tomo ambas de sus manos y las pegó también a la pared.

—¡General! ¿¡qué le pasa!? ¡suélteme! —protesto ella.

—¡Cuanto Hawkeye! ... —dijo con un hilo de voz y soltó las muñecas de la Coronel pero tomó sus manos. Dejándolas en el mismo lugar, lentamente poso su frente en el hombro de ella, inhalando su aroma.

—No ... lo se, quizas cuando llegue a la cima General —hablo dulcemente— quizás pronto pueda fingir que nada malo paso.

—Y hacer que el personal femenino use minifaldas —dijo burlón

—¡General!

—Ya, ya ... solo lo digo en broma.

—Y que así sea. —le regaño, pero con un tono dulce.

—Sabe Teniente, si se supone que en algún momento logre ser normal, debería comenzar a practicar ¿no lo cree? —su tono de voz, indicaba que no haría algo bueno.

—Señor, ¿que es tramando?

—Nada, nada ... solo actuar como una persona normal. Y ahora que me dio cuanta. Una persona normal le gusta hacer bromas ..

—General ... —Riza se soltó fácilmente de su agarre de manos, posando sus manos en sus hombros. El se incorporo y miro fijamente a Hawkeye con unos ojos de un niño apunto de hacer una travesura.

...

—¡General! ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo!? ¡suélteme!

Los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta por la imagen ahora vista.

Roy Mustang tenía a Riza Hawkeye como costal de papas en su hombro, corriendo rápido pero seguro para no caerse hacia la piscina.

—¡ABRAN PASO!—gritó el azabache y todos se quedaron impactados a lo que pasó a continuación.

Roy al llegar a la orilla de la piscina intentó tomar directamente desde la cintura a la Teniente mientras que esta se movía bruscamente y sin ton ni son, tirarla a la piscina. Roy no pudo parar de reír y las personas alrededor tampoco se mantuvieron muchos

—¡GENERAL! —grito seria, pero se le fue imposible no dar una que otras risas.

—Bueno bueno, déjeme ayudarla —él se acercó a la orilla y extendiendo su mano.

Ella se acerco hacia el lugar y toma su mano, pero lo que paso despues fue sin duda una sorpresa.

Riza jalo el brazo de Roy y lo llevó consigo a la piscina y allí terminaron de estallar las risas.

*Fin*


End file.
